More Than What Meets The Eye
by Glamagirl
Summary: If you asked them, they will say that they were just friends and in their minds that was the only truth; it was something that was never going to change. But what happens when destiny has other plans and little by little, the boundaries of their friendship start to blur?


**A/N:** This is a Miz/Eve request story I got on Twitter from RKOs_Girl, hope you like it ;)

XxXxXxXxX

Eve Torres wasn't feeling so good that night; her throat was raw and sore, her head was pounding, her limbs felt as if they were made out of Jell-O and she had a cough that sounded like a truck with a bad engine trying to start.

In resume, she was feeling like crap, and all that was without taking in consideration her fever and the fact that the pills she took to alleviate her symptoms caused her to feel queasy but failed to make her feel any better.

Those right there were the physical maladies that were bothering her, but if she would be forced to explain why she was having one of the worse days ever, she would go ahead and blurt out a complain about how Delta sent her suitcases and all her ring attires to one State while she went to another… and on a Monday night when she was scheduled to defend her Divas title on Raw!

And why not? Since she was going to be in a complaining kind of mood, she would add that earlier on she ran out of gas and had to call AAA, that she hadn't found a good place to eat, that she has been unable to do her morning work-out and that the hotel screwed up her reservation and thus she would have to drive all night long instead of getting a good night rest.

To make a long story short, her day has been one inconvenience after another and now that she was finally at the arena and in catering, she wanted nothing more than to curl in the passenger seat of her rental car and sleep the night away.

Not that she was going to do that, she had a job to do and she'll be damned if she failed to do it.

"You should take the night off, I'm sure the Big Boss will understand." Her fellow Diva said, and not for the first time that night.

Shaking her head no but refusing to lift it from its place against the table, Eve groaned.

She has talked with a McMahon already, with the lesser of the two evils, Stephanie; and even though the youngest of the billionaire clan said that it was okay if she took the night off, Eve opted to take another route instead.

She could work, she said in the short meeting; sick and with no ring attire. At least she had her title with her and Rosa offered to burrow some clothes.

Stephanie has been less than sure but Eve wasn't. After all, she has really mused about it and she thought that maybe she could make an appearance where she used her influences as Booker T's assistant to sneak off her match.

After hearing her out, Stephanie liked her idea, it was something her character would try and doing that would get her heat with the crowd and at the same time it would make Kaitlyn get more support from the fans.

So with that planned out, her role for the night was settled and she couldn't backtrack now; meaning that when she could gather the strength to get off her chair, she needed to head straight towards make-up to get ready to work.

It was going to be a drag, but like they said, the show must go on.

"Hey, what's with Eve_lyn_?"

Eve heard the voice first, and then she felt someone sitting at her side. It was Mike, she could recognize that voice anywhere, anytime and besides there was only one person in the world that would call her Evelyn instead of her given name and that was him.

"She's sick."

The Diva known as Rosa Mendez said and in her mind's eye, Eve could see Mike pouting his lips in that petulant manner he was so used to do while looking down on her.

She has been friends with the man long enough to know what he would do and when and if she wasn't mistaken, he was going to touch her real soon.

He was just like that, he had touchy friendly hands.

"Sick; what's up, Evy?" He asked, the palm of his hand automatically resting over the back of her head and then using both hands to lift her head up.

See? She just knew it.

Once her face was in front of his, his baby blue eyes sent one look her way and without thinking it twice he winced. "You look like crap."

"I feel like crap." Eve replied to his sincere expression, looking at him through heavy lidded eyes.

"Wait, are you pregnant? Ha, wait until I tell Maryse." He commented in a sing-alike tone; then, grabbing his iPhone, he searched for his camera application and pressing his cheek to hers so that he could take a picture of the two of them together, he smiled widely. "This is so going to Twitter."

Eve cringed, when Mike made the camera face them, she got to see how she was looking and he was right, she looked like crap. Her eyes were glassy, her cheeks were tinged with an uncomplimentary touch of red and her hair was a mess.

There was no way that picture was going to Twitter so she yanked the phone out of his hands and took the liberty of erasing the image.

"Party pooper."

"Whatever you say."

Puffing out a breath, Mike squinted his eyes and tilted his head to the side. "So tell me, if you are you pregnant, who's the father?" He asked in amusement, resting his back against his chair as his eyes kept staring at her while she worked on his phone.

Putting his phone down, Eve arched an eyebrow and blinked her eyes slowly; what he said was a typical Mike question so she replied in typical Eve fashion.

"Unless the Holy Spirit caught me unaware to impregnate me with the second child of God, no, I'm not pregnant."

"Then what is it, runny nose?" He asked again, his finger annoyingly reaching for her and touching her nose.

Pushing his hand away, Eve wrinkled her nose and sniffed. "Don't do that; God I don't know how Maryse puts up with you."

At that, Mike chuckled and leaned a little bit closer to her. "Easy, look at me."

This time it was Eve the one that chuckled. "I'm looking at you, and that's why I ask." Now, she didn't say that maliciously, it was just the way her friendship with Mike functioned. To the wondering eye it looked as if they did nothing but argue and bicker but in reality, they got along just fine.

True, the guy went ahead in life as if he was a member of some fraternity for the immature and annoying and his loud personality rubbed most people the wrong way. But Eve knew that deep inside he was as good as they would come and after being forced to make a ridiculous amount of appearances with him, he became one of her best friends in the business.

In her mind he wasn't as bad as some people labeled him and if needed, she would defend him from anyone that would badmouth him.

"Come on, admit that you can't live without me and maybe, just maybe I'll cut you some slack."

"Ha, in your dreams, Mizanin; I'll rather die a thousand deaths than admit such a fallacy."

"Talking about admitting things, when will the two of you admit that you have the hots for each other?" Rosa blurted out of the blue and Eve suddenly felt the urge to cough.

Sure, her fellow Latin Diva has asked her that same question numerous times before and she was used to brush her off without a second thought; but never before has Rosa asked such a thing with Mike present.

"Define 'hots' for me, Rosa." The former reality star asked, apparently amused by the question.

"You know, that you are attracted to each other, that you want to do the hanky panky together, do the deed and all that stuff. You know what I mean so don't play dumb."

"Okaaaay." Mike said while shifting in his seat, obviously feeling slightly uncomfortable with the question now. "Well um, I don't... I wouldn't say that having the 'hots' for each other is even remotely accurate in this case."

"No? And what would you call it?"

Trying to breathe amidst all the coughing, Eve shook her head. Her intention has been to tell Rosa to cut it right there but she wasn't able to.

"Friends?" Mike said in a chuckle, shaking his head and even making a motion with his hand to indicate that Rosa was being delirious.

"Right…"

As soon as her coughing stopped, Eve took a deep breath and added her two cents. "For your perverted mind's information, we are just friends. What's so hard to understand about that?"

"I don't believe that a genuine friendship can exist between a man and a woman; to me that's nothing but attraction in disguise." Rosa said, pouting her red lips and looking at the duo sitting in front of her. "I know all about that, I'm an expert, and the only barrier that keeps you apart is that you haven't realized how much into each other you really are."

"I'm not attracted to him; sorry Mike," She added without looking at the man. "Trust me, I would know." As she said that, her friend laughed and mumbled something under his breath that Eve couldn't quite pick up. "I actually like them bigger, taller, and stronger." With a smile to die for, a nice pair of stunning eyes that would make her feel like swooning whenever she looked at them and he had to make her laugh. That was the kind of man she liked… oh, and he had to be confident too.

Opening her mouth wide open and laughing, Rosa beamed. Eve, who has always been good at reading people, could see in her eyes that the sultry Diva was going to drop the Mike thing as soon as she picked it up and she smiled meekly in anticipation.

"Like John Cena? Oh my God, did you hear about him and Nicky? Ugh, that little slut. You could have had him, Eve, everyone knows he likes you."

Glad for the change of subject and using the bluntness sincerity that characterized her, Eve blew out a breath. "Yes, like John Cena; the man is physically perfect. He's ridiculously hot, he has a perfect smile, pretty eyes and those muscles… uff."

"Wow, do you want me to get you a wet floor sign?" Mike added, but paying him no mind, Eve rolled her eyes and continued.

"Too bad that he's a player, I mean he was trying to hit on me while he was married… and rumor has it that I'm not the only one he has tried to get into his bed. The others fell for it, but not me."

"Don't be stupid, girl, take your chance now that he's divorced. I bet he's only with Nicky because she's an easy lay and that if you show him even the slightest bit of interest, he'll kick her to the curve for you."

"Nah." She said, wrinkling her nose. As nice as John looked and smelled and all that, she has never been into his kind.

He was a womanizer, he went from one woman to another with an ease that was ridiculous and she didn't play like that. She didn't do flings and that was all she would ever get from Cena.

It was tempting, yeah… but it was not her style.

"Well maybe I'll try my luck with him then, I bet he is great in bed."

"Okay, I'm going to go now; this talk is getting from bad to worse and way too much awkward for me." Mike said, getting up from his chair and stopping for a second as if to consider something, then he shrugged and turned to Eve. "Are we going to ride together?" He asked and sold on the idea of not having to drive, Eve nodded.

"Sure."

"Alright, I'll see you later then." With that settled, Mike was gone and Eve was once again left alone with Rosa.

"Okay what was that comment about me and Mike?" Eve asked through clenched teeth, her emerald green eyes pinning the other woman as she shook her head in disapproval.

"Oh come on, even a blind man can see that the two of you like each other more than in a friendly manner. Just look at the way he looks at you, he likes you and you like him too."

Snorting, Eve shook her head no. "Don't be ridiculous; Mike has a girlfriend and you know he's crazy about her; as for me, no way, I don't like him, at least not in the way you imply. We are just friends and nothing more."

"Right." Rosa said knowingly. "Deny it all you want, but one day you'll prove me right and maybe that day will come very soon. Aren't the two of you going to ride together tonight? Hmm, I heard sex is the best medicine, you get to sweat all that fever and for your sore throat you can swallow his…"

"Stop, please. I don't think I want to hear the rest." No, she had an idea of where Rosa was going to and just imagining it made her feel wrong… almost incestuous.

"Well you should definitely consider it; that he has a girlfriend doesn't mean you can't take that friendship to the next level. I mean men cheat all the time and he shouldn't be so different; he has needs and since Frenchie is far away, who better to take care of Mickey than you?"

"You know what…" Eve said, wondering why she was still friends with the woman. "I'm not going to argue with your sick mind over this again. Think whatever you want because I know that we are just friends and that is not going to change."

"Have you ever heard the term friends with benefits?" Rosa asked, placing her elbows over the table and smiling a sly smile.

"I'm going to go now…" Eve said, gathering the strength to stand up. "You are welcome to stay here and think whatever you want to think."

And really, why should she care about Rosa and her crazy ideas? She knew the truth of it all and she was sure that there was nothing romantic about the relationship between her and Mike, at least not from her part.

So yeah, let Rosa and everyone else think what they wanted to think… in her mind, she and Mike were never going to trespass the boundaries of their friendship, not that night and not ever…

TBC


End file.
